


A Crash Of Fate

by ahsoken



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, College, First Order, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, POV Alternating, Resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsoken/pseuds/ahsoken
Summary: Kylo and Rey are always connected somehow, whether it is in this galaxy or the next. A car crash finds the two meeting and trying to look beyond first impressions while denying their feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey sighed happily as she started to walk back to her car after her final class of the year. Human Resources was a harder college major than she had ever expected. Although she was warned by her friend, Finn, who was a year ahead of her as a sophomore, she enjoyed every bit of learning something new within a new environment.

As she thought about Finn, she remembered the party that he and her roommate, Rose, promised to throw her as a celebration for surviving the year. She still couldn't believe that she had become such good friends with the pair over the past year. Making friends was never her strong suit because she never stayed at a foster home for more than half a year at a time to even make a friend.

Rey lost her train of thought about her constant vicissitudes during her early years when she received a text from Rose.

**_are u ready for what could possibly be the greatest moment of ur 19 years of life ?!_ **

**_RT_ **

Rey laughed after reading it and reached for her keys to unlock the old beater 1994 Mazda 626 car that she finally bought only last year to use at Takodana University. She opened the door and sat down to once again admire the car as she always did because it was **hers**. No one else's. Just hers. She proudly claimed this car as her own and named it "Maz" who was always dependable, no matter how old it was. The novelty of something only belonging to her was something that still hadn't worn off in the past year of living on her own. She assumed it was because she only ever had selfish foster parents that claimed every single item Rey had in her possession, yet didn't care enough to actually take care of her. The bitter thought put a damper on her mood almost immediately, but luckily Rose texted again to bring her out of her own loneliness as always.

**_u know, it's a known fact that I do throw the best parties that anyone could possibly go to_ **

**_RT_ **

Rey started the car and set off towards the Falcon Apartment Complex that she now called home. The drive was relatively long because she couldn't live close to the campus due to inflated apartment costs, and it totaled to about an hour if the traffic was good. As she pulled out onto the main road leading out of the campus, she texted Rose back.

**_I don't doubt it for a second. It'll just be the three of us, right? I want to keep this small, and you know I'm not a big party person. No big surprises either._ **

**_RJ_ **

**_Rey Johnson, I swear that one day I will throw u the biggest party of all and make sure u like it to prove my party planning skills, but I kept it small just for tonight_ **

**_RT_ **

**_Good! Tonight I just want to hang out with you guys and not worry about school for the next three months._ **

**_RJ_ **

**_ok... well with keeping it small, I still invited one other guy who I think u would get along with_ **

**_RT_ **

**_Rose! Will you and Finn stop trying to set me up with somebody! I'm not interested in dating right now_ **

**_RJ_ **

**_I KNOW, but he's still cute, and u are going to meet him tonight because he just started interning at the Resistance with me, and his schedule was open_ **

**_RT_ **

**_the only difference is he's interning up with the industrial engineers working on planes, rather than with the electrical engineers like me_ **

**_RT_ **

**_I make no promises to act anything more than tolerable towards him._ **

**_RJ_ **

**_Rey, PLEASE ! he's a nice guy, just give him a chance !_ **

**_RT_ **

**_Fine, but only if he's truly as good as you make him out to be._ **

**_RJ_ **

**_I knew u would change ur mind! I'm quite persuasive when I want to be, just ask Finn_ **

**_RT_ **

Rey shook her head and laughed as she had no intention of asking Finn because she just experienced first hand Rose getting what she wanted.

Rey glanced at the small clock on her dashboard and saw that it was 7:30. It had already been a half hour since she left the campus.

Her final class of the day on Fridays was at 6pm and always caused her to be the last one back at the apartment after school.

She picked up her phone again to respond to Rose with a witty remark, but was cut short by a 2019 black BMW i8 that rammed into the side of her much cheaper and older car. The last thing she saw was the flash of a red light glaring down at her as she realized this was her fault...

 

• • •

 

Kylo panicked.

His long week at work did nothing to ease the nerves that jumped into him when he crashed into the old car in front of him. He knew it was not his fault, and that only caused a flare of anger to travel up his spine at the inattentiveness of others.

There seemed to be no major injuries as he tested out each limb for any pain, but that was probably due to the expensive security features that his car possessed. His anger quickly resided and was replaced by nerves again as he realized that the car he crashed into was not as lucky. It happened to be far less protective than his.

He shoved open the dented car door and swiftly eyed the damage before he rushed over to the driver side of the cheap car that was turned on its side because of the impact of the accident.

The young woman that Kylo eyed through the shattered window was passed out cold with her head against the steering wheel. A strange feeling similar to butterflies passed through his stomach when he saw her face. It was quickly blamed on the same panic and nerves that occurred shortly after the initial crash. The butterflies flew around in his stomach once more as he reached for his phone to call 911 and realized that he feared for this woman's life.

 

• • •

 

Kylo watched as the medics loaded the woman into the ambulance on a stretcher.

As they did, his mother, whom he had texted earlier to let her know to avoid this road due to traffic, pulled up and rushed out of her silver Range Rover. Kylo frowned when Leia reached him and flinched at her touch. Leia, being nosy as ever he assumed, had figured out that he was involved in the wreck. Even though Kylo hated to admit it, he needed his mother's help on how to act when it came to this situation. She was always prepared for anything and more than willing to help because this was one of the few times he ever acknowledged her. His plan was subtle to get her to come by mentioning the car crash and avoiding the road, so that he did not have to tell her that he needed her.

"Are you okay? What happened? Who caused the wreck? Is Rey okay? Why is the ambulance—". Kylo cut her off before she could ask any more pestering questions.

"Who's Rey?"

Leila's brow creased slightly as if that was information she was supposed to be holding onto until later . Kylo had a hint of suspicion in his eyes that she often recognized in her own. Then he asked again.

"Who. Is. Rey?"

She slowly let out a breath and responded.

"Her roommate works for me. She comes to any and every event that we've hosted in the past year to support her friend. She seems like a very nice girl. I hope she's not hurt too much."

The suspicion was still there as Kylo dissected her story to make sure it was true. Leia noticed and remembered how he never trusted anyone ever since elementary school. This was when he was sent off to her brother's military boarding school with only the best intentions in mind. "I promise I'm not lying. There's no reason to."

"How did you know that we were the ones involved?"

Right as he asked, an older woman with a medic's uniform on walked over.

"Leia! It's so good to see you! It has been too long. Although I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, at least Ben is okay."

Kylo cringed at his given name and snapped back quickly.

"That's not my name. It's Kylo."

Thankfully his mother knew to intervene. Especially when she understood that Kylo would not have remembered meeting this woman and was probably confused on how she new his birth name.

"Kaydel, you're right, it has been too long. How's Rey?"

Then it clicked. Of course she had a connection to the hospital. Leia had connections everywhere, and it even happened to include this medic. She must have phoned his mother as soon as she saw that he was in the accident. He guessed she identified Rey and told her that name also.

"She seems to have a grade 3 concussion and sustained a few scratches and bruises, but for the most part she should be fine. We just need to run her to the hospital to do some checkups and determine whether or not she needs to stay the night."

Leia nodded along and had already made her decision to go to the hospital with Kylo to make sure she was alright.

"We'll go ahead and follow behind the ambulance which you may need to get back to." She laughed at the thought of someone not being nervous to not be doing their job while around her. She had a reputation of getting things done and keeping others on task. "I'll see you when we get there."

Kylo was reluctantly thankful that she was there to guide him through where to go and what to do.

Kaydel shuffled back to the ambulance to tend to her patient. The doors were shut behind her, and the vehicle left for the hospital.

"She's very attractive, you know."

Leia turned and saw her son wearing a bizarre look.

"Kaydel?! She looks twenty years older than me!"

Leia paused for a second to make sure he was serious. Then again, he was always serious. She let out a soft laugh.

"I meant Rey."

His cheeks flashed red with embarrassment, a stark contrast of color against his otherwise pale skin.

"Oh, I didn't notice."

But he did. He did notice. And maybe, just maybe, half of the blush his checks held was there at the mention of Rey's name.

 

• • •

 

Rey sat up with a start. She immediately regretted it as her head pounded with opposition to the movement. As the blurriness in her vision subsided, she took in her surroundings. Everything was a sterile white, except for the five figures that stood up at her sudden awareness.

She recognized three of the five people and decided to focus on them. Worried expressions stared back at her, and she had an idea.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Rey knew perfectly well where she was and who they were. She remembered the accident, but only wanted some fun before the real world came knocking again.

"Oh no. This is not happening! Rey it's me! Your best friend, Finn!"

"Watch it big guy. ONE of her best friends. I'm the other." Rose grinned despite the circumstances. Finn was not amused because his friend could be dying for all he knew, and she didn't even remember him. HIM. Her first friend at Takodana!

"Rey, just try to remember. Stay calm, just stay calm."

"I am calm."

"Not you. I was talking to myself."

One of the faces she didn't recognize spoke with a concerned tone. He had a head full of dark curls and a handsome tanned face.

"I guess this is as good an introduction as any. I'm Poe Dameron. I'm sorry we had to meet this way when you don't remember anything."

"That's okay. I'm Rey."

"I know."

"Oh... right."

Finn piped up again.

"Rey, I know you don't remember me, but we came as soon as we could and won't leave your side until you're better."

Rey couldn't do this to her friends or this seemingly kind stranger anymore. She saw how worried it made them and was a little surprised. No one ever worried about her. She believed it was a good change.

"I'm just messing with you, Finn. Of course I remember you. How could I forget the guy that stole my laptop as a first impression?"

Finn felt his cheeks heat up and went to his defense, even though this brightened his mood exponentially.

"Hey! That was an accident, and I'm still not over you slapping me in the face with a stick because of it!"

He rubbed his jaw and winced as if he still felt pain from where she hit him. Rey giggled at the memory and earned a grin similar to Rose's from him in return.

"I had to do whatever it took to get my laptop back."

"But was the stick necessary?"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

A voice she knew held a smile within it asked. The third person she recognized just spoke, and it was none other than Leia Organa. Also known as Rose's boss, but better know as a friend who acted like her mother.

"Leia! What are you doing here?"

"A friend informed me that you were admitted here. How are you feeling?"

"A slight headache. It's not anything too bad."

"That's good. They put you on a lot of painkillers because you hit your head pretty hard on the steering wheel."

She remembered the crash, but forgot about the details until now. Her face fell.

"Oh no."

Concern crossed everyone's face. "Where's the other driver? Are they okay? I feel so bad. It was all my fault. Their car must be totaled. No, no, no. This isn't happening. I can't have killed someone?! Could I have?"

Rey's questions flew out and overwhelmed her audience with exaggerations.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from behind the people crowded around her hospital bed. They all turned to look and parted so Rey could see.

She caught eye contact with a man she could only describe as beautiful, but instantly felt guilt surround her as she became aware of who it must be. The air seemed to leave their presence. A strange heat appeared in her stomach that was a mix of guilt, and a feeling she didn't quite understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk! :)
> 
>  
> 
> -

His alluring, brown eyes had a depth she wanted to know and understand more than anything. Rey couldn’t take her eyes off of him, and he couldn’t seem take take his off of hers as well. The firm eye contact linked them together in that moment, and it felt like nothing could break it. Except for Finn. Obviously. Finn announced the rest of the room’s awkwardness by clearing his throat.

Thrown out of their trance, they turned to look at Leia. She wore a small smirk as if she knew what connection they had just experienced. The expression made Rey and Kylo blush furiously and avoid eye contact with each other.

When Rey finally looked back up, she was relieved to see Rose and Finn confused because they didn’t catch anything but the blush. Rey turned back to the stranger to admit her fault with a quiet tone.

“I am so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention, and you had to pay the price for that.”

 

• • •

 

Kylo was curious about Rey. This woman that sat in the hospital bed in front of him just apologized for him crashing into her. Setting aside the rules of the road, he didn’t brake fast enough for her to stay out of harm.

The weirdest thing, though, was the sincerity that he felt behind her simple apology. It said everything she was feeling. That was something he wasn’t used to. The act of believing there was no ulterior motive that often paired with a plea for forgiveness.

“I know. I understand, and we’ll work it out when you’re out of the hospital and feeling better.”

Leia was shocked at the tenderness in his voice, but somehow she knew this would happen. Kylo never showed a soft spot, and she knew he was just waiting for the right opportunity to show it. Whether or not he knew this girl was already his soft spot, there was no going back now. 

 

• • •

 

The hospital discharged Rey and cleared her for not having a concussion at 10pm that same night. 

Finn refused to let Rey walk on her own out to the car and held her shoulder and hand to support her.

“Finn, what are you doing? I hit my head, I didn’t break my leg.”

“I’m not risking anything because I’d blame myself if you collapsed onto the ground right now.” He said matter-of-factly.

While he insisted on that, Rose insisted on driving immediately back to their apartment and going to the salvage yard to check the condition of her car the next day. 

“There is no way we’re letting you do anything else tonight. You have to go home and get some rest.” Rose turned her lips up slightly. “Doctor’s orders.” Rey groaned as if she were annoyed, but she truly did appreciate her friends wanting to take care of her. Kylo and Leia wanted to help, too, but all she wanted to do was go home, sleep, and enjoy the thought of not going back to school, so she refused. When Leia persisted, Rey convinced her to settle on getting their numbers and promising to calling them the next day. 

“I guess that end-of-the-year party will have to wait.”

 

• • •

 

Kylo sprung up as he jolted awake from the nightmare he had just experienced. Sweat covered him from head to toe, and he glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. 

2:52

His heavy breathing was the only sound he could hear over the pulse ringing in his ear. Kylo placed his head in his hands as he recalled what had shaken him from his sleep. Oh. It was about her. The girl that had plagued his thoughts ever since he laid eyes on her only hours before. 

In his dream, the magnanimous girl was not as lucky to survive the wreck with as few scratches. The crash was on repeat from when the first time he hit her: she only gained a scratch, to the next a broken arm, then the next her legs were broken, and eventually, it lasted until she ended up with a broken neck as he stood with tears streaming down his face at the damage he caused. He was a monster after all. That’s why his parents sent him away at such a young age. They didn’t want him because he was too destructive, moody, and the exact opposite of the child he knew they wanted. A child more like Rey. 

From the small time he heard her speak today, he knew that she was kindhearted, compassionate, and selfless. The extent of the carelessness he showed in the dream that led to Rey’s death would never occur in real life. He wouldn’t let it. 

Kylo couldn’t identify what was going on with his feelings towards the woman he had just met, but he didn’t like them. They were different and made him feel things he didn’t want to feel.

 

• • •

 

Rey glared at the ceiling because of her body’s unwillingness to let her sleep. The only thing that revolved around her mind was, Kylo. This man, whom she barely knew, kept her awake with his captivating eyes and deep, enchanting voice.

She hated it. Why did she have to fall for some guy that had to suffer the consequence of her unexpectedly being in his life. So much for first impressions. 

Rey swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom in darkness while avoiding the textbooks and school papers that she would have to clean up someday.

She placed her hands on the edge of the sink and stared back at the reflection. After a moment, her hands instinctively turned on the faucet to wash her face. She had hoped that it would help clear her head, but it only made her think harder about Kylo, and the new threat of paying back the hospital bills with money she didn’t have.

As she returned to bed, the last thing she imagined was Kylo’s face waiting for her to come to terms with her feelings. She made an agreement with herself right then and there to drop the feelings because she knew they would only leave her feeling disappointed, heartbroken, and lonely.

 

• • •

 

A loud clang in the kitchen sounded and woke Rey up from her restless sleep. She could practically feel the bags under her eyes as she rolled over in her bundle of sheets to look at the clock.

6:30

It was way too early to be up at this time! Who was even messing around in the kitchen? Rey let her thoughts float around as she covered her head with a pillow. She was slowly drifting back to sleep when another obnoxious noise occurred. Her eyes pealed open when she realized she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep again.

Rey groggily walked into the kitchen to find Rose cooking something on the stove.

“No! Go back to your room! This was supposed to be a surprise, so you could stay in bed for breakfast.” Rose huffed defeatedly because her plan had been compromised.

“It’s too late now, and I’m starv—,” She was cut off by her growling stomach. Rose laughed as Rey grabbed a piece of bacon off of the plate that was prepared on a tray to be taken to her room. The plate also carried some toast and an open spot for the scrambled eggs that Rose was making. She picked up the plate and plopped down on the couch with three steps inside their small apartment.

Rose had turned the local news on earlier, so it was no surprise when the reporter announced the wreck on Kessel Road that involved Rey Johnson and Kylo Ren. 

“You crashed into Kylo Ren?!? THE Kylo Ren? I didn’t even recognize him in the hospital room. Oh my - I can’t believe I was even in the same room as him. Why did no one tell me? Someone had to have recognized him.” Rose rambled as she skipped over to pile the eggs onto Rey’s plate from the pan. Rey was utterly confused.

“What are you talking about? What do you mean THE Kylo Ren? He acted just like a normal guy.” Her stomach fluttered at his name, and she secretly scolded herself for the reaction.

“He’s only the richest Chief HR officer in Chicago! He basically runs the First Order Engineering Company. They’re our biggest competition over at the Resistance and are know for doing whatever it takes to gain customers.” 

Rey understood electrical engineering because it was her minor, but what stood out to her was Kylo’s job. That’s what she wanted to do, and it seemed he had done it. She figured she would try to talk to him about it later while discussing the terms of the wreck. Rey felt the need to scold herself again. She was thinking about him in more ways than just to work out the wreck, and she needed to stop. The only way to do that was to call him about the wreck and get this over with.

 

• • •

 

Buzz Buzz

Buzz Buzz Buzz

What was that noise? It hurt his head as he got out of bed to find the source. Kylo didn’t look long before he found his phone and answered the call.

“Hello?” His voice was filled with evidence that he had just been asleep.

“Is.. Is this Kylo Ren?”

“This is he. May I help you at...” He looked at the clock irritated, “7:00 in the morning?” Normally he would get up around 6:00 and go for a run, but staying up late last night had ruined any chance of that happening this morning.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t even think of it being this early.” Kylo recalled the same apology from the night before, and his mood instantly brightened at knowing it was Rey that called him. “I just wanted to call to talk about last night.”

“Oh, yes, of course. You seem to apologize a lot to me.” Kylo regretted ever opening his mouth when her timid voice responded.

“I don’t mean to. I guess I seem to mess up a lot around you.” His heart dropped at her tone of sadness and self hatred. It often mirrored his own and that intrigued him even more about this woman. “Anyways, would you rather meet up and discuss this in person, or is on the phone okay?”

“We can meet up!” Kylo cringed at the urgency that could be heard as he spoke. “Any place in particular?”

He swore his heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing her again.

• • •

 

“Um- there’s an old coffee place called Alderaan downtown. We could meet there at 7:45 because I have to go to the salvage yard later today to check on the condition of my car.” Rey didn’t want to hang up this soon. She promised herself that she would stop what ever she was feeling, but there was no harm in just talking. Right? “Unless you can’t do that, then I’m open to suggestions.”

“No, that sounds good. I’ll meet you there at 7:45.”

“Okay, it was nice talking with you.”

Then the phone hung up.

Rey felt doubt creep into her brain. Maybe she just imagined their connection in the hospital. Maybe it was just a one way attraction. She sighed when she started to convince herself that any chance of being with Kylo was purely of her imagination. Look at her. She had barely talked to the man, and she was already feeling more lonely than if they had a relationship fallout. It had bad news written all over it. 

 

• • •

 

“Where are you going?” Rose had a slight edge to her voice because she believed her friend needed to rest until later that day.

“I called Kylo, and we decided to meet up to talk about the the repercussions of the crash.”

“Where are you meeting?”

“Rose, we’re just going to Alderaan. It’s no big deal, don’t worry.” Rose’s eyes went wide.

“He’s taking you to Alderaan? That’s a coffee shop! A place people go on dates! Rey he’s technically taking you on a date!” This time it was Rey’s turn to be surprised.

“Woah, what? It’s truly not a date, strictly business. Also, I suggested Alderaan.” 

“You suggested Alderaan? Do YOU want to take HIM on a date?” Rose asked incredulously.

“No! We’re only meeting there to talk about the wreck nothing more.”

“You keep saying that, but what I’m hearing is someone wants to take someone on a date.” Rey groaned. Sometimes, this girl was unbearable, but she loved her all the same.

“Rose, you know I love you, but you’re taking this to be a little more dramatic than it is. You’re my best friend, and I would tell you if I had any feelings for anyone. Even if it was this guy I literally crashed into and barely know.”

“Okay, okay. I believe you. Did you say best friend? As in number one? Finn will never hear the end of this.” Rey smiled weakly. She knew mentioning that would distract Rose from the fact that she was lying about telling her feelings. Rose didn’t seem to notice. As much as she hated lying to her friend, it somehow felt necessary to protect her feelings because she had already released too many for Kylo.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo ran down his apartment steps and barely kept from flying off by holding onto the rails. He had been to Alderaan before, so he knew that it was just outside of Takodana in downtown D'Qar.

It was his mother's favorite coffee shop, and they would go whenever he was back from boarding school. Alderaan had always been their place free of arguing because it was a truce that his mother had made with him. Even though the coffee shop was a place of peace, that didn't mean everywhere else was, too. His steps faltered at the memory of their constant arguing. That was over now because he always refused contact with Leia, except for last night. It was an impulsive moment to text her, but he was waiting for the consequence of his mother's insistence to talk to him increase because of it.

As he reached the bottom of the steps and started to walk towards his car directly outside, a man with carefully combed over red hair brushed past him.

"Ren, what happened to your car?" He snickered at Kylo's misfortune. Kylo, however, was in no mood to talk with this insufferable man.

"None of your business, Hux. Now if you'll excuse me." Hux's annoying smirk started to dip down at Kylo not taking the bait. Kylo silently thanked his fortune of being able to escape the situation before the redhead could retort back.

He walked over to his car and saw the damage from the previous night. It honestly wasn't that bad. There was a small dent in the front and a few scratches down the side of it, but besides that, it seemed Rey had taken most of the damage. His insurance would cover the repairs. He wondered how much Rey's would cost to be fixed and if it was even in any condition to drive again. I guess they would discuss that in about... he looked at his watch.

7:12

33 minutes from now. D'Qar wasn't far from where he lived, but it was in a lot worse of a place in town.

• • •

Rey locked the front door to her apartment before she headed down the stairs. It was a Saturday, so most of her neighbors were still asleep, and no one disturbed her.

The bus station was only a short walk away, and she made it there just in time to see the bus pull up and open for her. It had been a while since she had needed to take the bus, but it was a comfort to resort back to something familiar before she bought her car. She stepped onto the bus and settled into the nearest open seat on the left. The seat was a dulled orange that stood out in contrast against the white walls. It reminded her of all the times she had run away from foster homes and seen these same colors. The colors symbolized her childhood independence in a way, but ironically now it symbolized her dependence on someone else because her car was gone.

The bus ride to downtown was quick. She hopped out of the bus and made her way to the sidewalk. She glanced down at her watch.

7:35

There was just enough time to make it to the coffee shop. She knew the way by heart because Leia would often hold some staff events for the Resistance that she would go to there. When asked about it, Leia said it reminded her of someone special and would leave it at that. Rey never wanted to push it because she knew what it felt like to have a sentimental place.

That was what the Jakku school was for her. It was where her parents had left her as a kid. In the front office, where a administrator had found her and dumped her at the nearest orphanage. The flashback was interrupted by a ping from her phone.

I'm here. I'm sitting at the table in the left back corner when you walk in.

KR

Huh. That was the table that Leia would talk to Rey in at the Resistance events. It just happened to be a weird coincidence, so Rey thought nothing more of it.

Okay, I'm almost there.

RJ

Rey rounded the block and saw the coffee shop.

She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders as she started walking down towards it. When she was at the door she looked at the time.

7:44

Right on time. She took another deep breath and shoved her feelings down as she opened the door and saw Kylo sitting in the corner of the shop. Looking as handsome as ever she might add. No, she promised herself she wouldn't think about him like that.

 

• • •

 

Rey tried her best to take steady steps as she headed towards the table while trying to convince herself not to stare at his face for too long. It was hard. The only thoughts that grounded her were ones about how she would only feel more alone if anything between them ended up poorly. After what felt like hours, she finally reached the table.

Any coherent words that could have been said were cut off by the loud scraping of Kylo's chair as he shoved it back and stood up. Rey wondered if he stole a glance at her and decided he wanted to leave rather than talk. To her surprise, he took one stride closer to her. She waited in anticipation. Almost hoping for him to make a move that would reciprocate any type of feeling similar to the ones she locked inside. No such luck. Following a moment of them standing there awkwardly, he simply grabbed her chair and pulled it out roughly in a nervous manner. It was a polite gesture, but it got her hopes up all the same. She sat down as he made his way back to his seat across the table.

"Um...Hey." Another awkward moment passed. Rey filled with dread when she realized that she may have to suffer through this breakfast. Despite what Rose said about him having a job in Human Resources, it sure didn't seem like he had very many social skills. Then again, she wasn't using hers right now either. "I know I apologized last night, but I don't know how else to show how sorry I am." Kylo looked somewhat annoyed at her repeated apology. That only shot annoyance through Rey because at least she was trying to talk to this man.

"How did you get here?"

"Oh, okay, straight to the point." Rey felt the need to roll her eyes. The attraction she felt for him physically, and then mentally at the hospital was being replaced by knowing that Kylo had no patience to deal with her.

"What other way is there?"

She could think of a bunch of other ways that weren't so rude and included pleasantries.

"I suppose you're right. I took the bus."

Alarm swiftly replaced the annoyance.

"The bus?! I could've picked you up instead!" Disgust and a touch of possessiveness laced his words as if taking the bus was a personal offense.

"Well it's a little late now. Speaking of getting to the point... how do you want me to pay for the damages to your car." She was losing patience with him. She didn't need him to drive her everywhere. It was her fault that her car was the way it was, and she would suffer the consequences.

He seemed taken aback by her strong opposition to him picking her up. It infuriated Rey even more. His arrogance radiated off of him and took form in controlling her reactions to his statements.

"My insurance will cover it, so there's no need to pay me anything." This confused Rey.

"Then what was necessary about meeting with me rather than saying that over the phone?" Her excitement from wanting to see him earlier this morning had gone to dust, and now she was counting down the seconds until she could leave. He was a pretty face, but Rey was starting to not like his seemingly possessive, egotistical attitude. She took a deep breath at seeing the "loss for words" look on his face. "Sorry, I guess I'm just shaken up from last night." Or, you just really get on her nerves.

"It's—It's okay. So how do you plan on paying for your car?" Rey knew that they had settled on the wreck being her fault last night, so she expected that he wouldn't offer to pay for her car.

"I don't have enough money to pay for a new car if needed, so it all depends on the condition of it." Kylo's lips twitched slightly at the honesty about her money.

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"What?"

"To the salvage yard to look at your car." Kylo said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess. What for?" Curiosity got the best of her, and she figured she could at least stand him for a while longer.

• • •

"I'm into cars." 'I'm into cars.' Really? Why'd he have to say that. He supposes it was better than saying his true motive of going with her.

What he really wanted to do was offer her an internship at the First Order to pay for the damaged car. Leia had told him that she was majoring in Human Resources, and this would be a great way to get to know her.

"You are?" She visibly sat up a little straighter. This gave him hope. The whole conversation wasn't going great, (probably due to him he thinks) but she actually seemed to like talking about cars.

"Yeah. I don't know everything there is to know, but I definitely appreciate them." It was true. He learned a lot about cars and mechanics from his father to gain an interest, but his focus was always on other things

She smiled beautiful and sunny just for him, and it made his heart squeeze and start accelerating.

"I know a good amount. Or at least I hope I do because I have a minor in electrical engineering which should get me through the basics. I always do appreciate people who appreciate cars though." To his relief, the conversation's tone lifted lightly. He could also almost see a touch of hope in her eyes as he slowly redeemed himself from earlier in the conversation.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I have a feeling today won't be the last day we see each other." Kylo didn't know why he felt that way, but it was better to be honest with her.

Rey's head tilted slightly in an adorable way. Kylo had no idea what she was thinking, but he hoped she agreed with his statement.

"Me too."

Rey went ahead and order a coffee during the break in the conversation. She got a green tea. It seemed to fit her. Kylo ordered a black coffee and by the expression on Rey's face, she wasn't very surprised.

"Black coffee suits you."

He look up from his drink and smiled.

"I could say the same for you. Ordering a tea, I mean."

Now that the initial awkwardness had been settled, the conversation moved more freely. Kylo figured this was a good opportunity to ask if she had a job already. Leia said no, but he guessed there was no harm in checking.

"I assume that the school year just ended? It's around that time of year, I think. It has been few years, so I'm not completely sure. Anyway, do you have any potential jobs lined up?"

"No jobs, but it's only been a few years since you graduated college?!" Rey emphasized 'a few years'.

Kylo almost choked on his coffee and coughed before he looked incredulously at her.

"Do you really think I'm that old?"

Her eyes widened.

"No! I just— well Rose told me that you're the Chief HR officer at the First Order. I guess I was just surprised that someone who's so young turned out to be so successful this quickly. It's basically my dream job, and you did it in 'only a few years'." Rey looked at him in awe.

Kylo gloated inside because he impressed her. That was quite an accomplishment in his book. He still didn't understand all of the feelings he felt around her, but he was starting to figure them out. The next step was what to do with them.

• • •

The attraction came back in a flash. So what if he was a little arrogant. Every guy can be like that. The only thing is, this one likes cars and has her dream job. He appeared to be the perfect match for her. She could stand his arrogance as long as he could stand hers. They truly weren't that different. Her strong opposition to being more than friends started to fade, but she would stick with being friends first.

"It took hard work, but so does every job. I can tell that you have a sense of perseverance and will do whatever it takes to be successful." He pretty much analyzed her correctly, except for the part about doing 'whatever it takes'. Admittedly, she would do a lot to be successful, but not at the expense of others.

"I can imagine that you must have worked very hard for your position. I admire you for that."

Rey watched as Kylo's cheeks blushed to a lovely pink because of her compliment. It made her want to compliment him more and more.

"Thank you." His face opened into a handsome lopsided grin.

Throughout their talk, their cups had been drained and now sat empty.

"I'll go pay for these." Kylo stood up and Rey was shocked at his tall figure that she hadn't noticed before now. He towered over everyone in the shop, but especially her. Despite the intimidation at first, she quickly recovered and reached for her wallet.

"No, that's okay. I appreciate it, but I can manage." Kylo's eyes darkened in a dangerous way.

"No, I'll pay." It was made as a demand rather than a request to pay her bill. Rey, as independent as ever, could not accept the kind gesture that was in favor of his controlling nature.

"My drink, my money." She insisted even though it was very clear that Kylo didn't want her to pay. She continued to reach for her wallet, completely ignorant of how mad he was getting over this situation.

"Rey," he grabbed the wrist that reached for her wallet in a tight grip. His voice lowered to a whisper as he leaned near her ear. "I said that I would pay. Now kindly let me do this."

The pressure on her wrist combined with his breath on her ear went straight to her stomach to disrupt the butterflies that had settled peacefully. Peace was nonexistent as the butterflies raced around and increased her heartbeat. Rey was paralyzed and could only whisper a meek response.

"Okay, whatever you want." Right after she said that, she snapped out of her reverie and gained control over her motor skills again. "As long as I get to pay next time." She smirked, satisfied with herself.

Kylo let out a frustrated, strangled noise similar to a growl and sent Rey right back into that submissive mode.

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day!! May the Fourth be with you!
> 
>  
> 
> -

Kylo paid for the bill and signaled for Rey to follow him outside. Once there, she pulled out her phone.

"I'm just going to text Rose really quickly and let her know that I'm going to the salvage yard with you." Her fingers flew across the screen to type out the said message. "Okay, so I'll take the bus and meet you there. I'll go ahead and send you the address."

Kylo almost laughed, but he looked her face over and realized she was serious.

"You're serious? I implied that I was driving you."

"No, I would never inconvenience you like that."

"It's not a problem, trust me." The 'trust me' added onto his statement caused her to raise one of her eyebrows. She acted like she was skeptical that she could trust him. Similar to his own distrust, he understood and didn't press it anymore. At seeing her hesitation to accept his offer, he decided on a different tactic.

"If you let me drive you there, I'll actually consider letting you pay the next time we meet up." Rey perked up, then stuck out her chin defiantly.

"I thought we had already decided I was paying."

"No, I think you misunderstood the situation, Rey. Now, will you accept the deal?" Rey sighed in defeat and furrowed her brow.

"Fine, but this means I have to pay next time. I already feel like I owe you too much. Especially with the car." Kylo narrowed his eyes in response.

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do! I owe you money for your car, money for coffee, and now a ride which I can't pay back because I don't have a car! I don't get it. I don't understand why you believe I don't owe you anything." Rey was worked up at first but slowly descended her tone to a sad whisper. She looked down at her shoes. Kylo held a look of sympathy as he gently lifted her chin to look up at him.

"If you want to be technical about it, my insurance pays for the car where you don't have to. I paid for the coffee and offered to drive you because of common curtesy and the respect I grew to give you in the past 30 minutes." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But most importantly, you don't owe me anything because I don't want you to." Rey was held in the perfect position for Kylo to just lean down and kiss her. A blush colored her cheeks beautifully, and her lips were slightly parted. She was flawless in every way Kylo could imagine. There was only one doubt gnawing at him. What if she didn't feel the same? She could be repulsed by the mere thought of him kissing her. No one has ever wanted him, so why should she? He wasn't good enough for her anyways. She was like the sun to his moon and radiated positivity and kindness, unlike him. He was suddenly sure that she would never want him, and he released her chin even when all he wanted to do was never let go. What he saw were the eyes of a woman who was disappointed that he didn't kiss her, he just didn't know it.

 

• • •

 

Rey followed Kylo to his car and noticed the dent in the front of it. She shied away from it with guilt and walked to the passenger side door. Her hand almost reached the handle before she paused.

"Are-are you sure? This is a really nice car, and I wouldn't want to mess it up anymore." Kylo exhaled slowly in a frustrated manner.

"Just get in the car, Rey." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

She did as he said and was wonderstruck. The BMW was beautiful, sleek, and expensive. These types of cars normally weren't her style (she preferred older cars), but she couldn't deny the attention to detail every part of the car was given to be perfect. Rey saw Kylo glance over and subtly smile with amusement at her expression. Her pulse skipped at his small smile, and she continued to admire the car.

"What do you think?" Rey wasn't paying attention to his question.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of my car? I know you said you liked them."

"Yeah, normally I like older cars because I can afford to be in those, but this is the most breathtakingly beautiful and impressive car I've ever been in." She regarded his smirk of acknowledgment. The air of arrogance around him didn't affect her as it did at the coffee shop because now it seemed like all he wanted to do was impress her. If that was his objective, he accomplished it well.

"Good, so where to?" Rey pulled out her phone to check the address.

"It's a place called 'Chewie's Salvage Yard'." Kylo, who had pulled out from his parking spot into the street, slammed on the breaks. They both involuntarily sprung forward, only restrained by their seatbelts.

"Sorry." He muttered while deep in thought. A scowl entered his face, and Rey didn't know what to do. Against her better judgment, she reached for his hand to calm him down, but he immediately jerked away. Rejection throbbed throughout her entire body

"Are you okay? Do you not want to go?"

No response. Rey became worried.

"Kylo, it's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it and don't want to go. You don't have to explain it to me if you don't want to. I'm here for whenever you may need someone to listen or be there for you." She figured she may not get a response and was right. Silence followed her statement of acceptance. "I know it's kind of soon for someone you just met under poor circumstances yesterday to say that, but I mean what I say." Kylo let an almost silent string of laughter escape him at her words.

"Thank you." He mumbled. Rey didn't expect anything more to be said and sat in a somewhat tense but peaceful quiet for what was almost 10 minutes. She would love to stay with him for the rest of the day, but she really did need to get to the salvage yard.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to go take care of..." He was obviously sensitive to that salvage yard for a reason unknown, so she was gentle about leaving. "The aftermath of the wreck."

No response.

She sighed. "Have a good day, Kylo."

"Goodbye, Rey."

 

• • •

 

Rey was dumbfounded as she staggered towards the bus stop. She had no idea what just happened. Did she say something wrong? She knew that there was something odd about Kylo and the salvage yard’s history, but she didn’t know what. Maybe if she hadn’t spoken at all things may have ended up better. Rey had a tendency to mess peoples’ lives up, and the last person she wanted to do that to any more was Kylo. She despised the sadness and anger that radiated off of him because all she wanted to do was make him feel better. Make him feel like there was another person who knew his pain and whatever he was dealing with.

After 10 minutes of thinking about Kylo and what she could have done differently, the bus finally pulled up. It was a welcome blessing that distracted her from her own thoughts. She boarded the bus and sat for what google maps said was a 20 minute ride. 

Rose had already responded to Rey’s text from earlier about not needing her to go to the salvage yard, so Rey was on her own. 

The bus stopped and let her off about two blocks from her destination. 

Chewie’s was apparently on the edge of town, so there weren’t many nice shops around. There were a few bars, a grocery store, and some rundown motels, but besides that, nothing.

Rey cautiously walked to the front gate of the salvage yard and let herself in. A man with a full beard and head of hair peeked out from under a car he was salvaging for parts. He seemed to be in his sixties, so the amount of hair he had was surprising. 

She gave a tentative “hi” as the man stood up to greet her. The thoughts about his hair were quickly quelled by thoughts of his height. He was TALL. Not just the 6’2 type of tall. No, the 7’2 type of tall. He towered over her 5’7 form and seemed to grow even bigger as he walked towards her. He held out his hand and gave her a kind smile. Rey saw that it was genuine, which didn’t happen very often, and gave him a firm handshake.

“I’m Chewie. And that guy over there-“ his low, grumbling voice cut off to call out to his friend, ”HAN!- is my partner.” Han was also under a car and rolled out to say hello. He held a grin that looked oddly familiar.

“Yeah, I’m Han. I know the place is named after my friend here, but I own the place.” Han stood up and wiped grease from his hands onto his pants, leaving streaks of black along them. “You must be Rey. Leia told me to expect you today. Your car is right over there. Let’s go have a look at it.”

“You know Leia?” Rey knew that Leia had taken care of the car after the wreck, but she didn’t think that the woman would have a special connection to the salvage yard.

“Of course I know Leia.” Han chuckled and shook his head a little. “I figured she would have told you, but I’m married to her.”

Rey stood there shocked with her mouth forming the word “oh”. Her eyes were wide, and she joined in on his amusement. 

“Well you obviously know Leia and how she likes to leave out details she doesn’t believe to be important but are.” He nodded in agreement.

“You have no idea, kid.”

They strolled over to her car, and Rey’s heart sunk in disappointment at the damage. She didn’t know what to say except to state the obvious.

“It’s totaled.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Han sighed and tilted his head to look at her. Rey was sure he could see how hard she was trying not to react and become upset. “I wish there was more I could do, but the only thing this car is good for anymore is its parts.” Rey could see the evidence of that right in front of her.

“She was a good car. My first one. I only had her for a year, but she was dependable.”

“I’m sure she was, Maz cars can be like that. I had a Mazda cosmo back in ‘72. I realized then that I preferred older cars, and I never bought a new one again.” Rey acknowledged his words, but she wasn’t in the mood to engage in conversation at the moment. What was she going to do? She knew that this was a big possibility when she headed down here, but it hadn’t been real until now. “So, what’s your plan, kid? New car? Public transportation? Or even walking maybe?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t have enough money to buy a new car now, so I’ll have to save up this summer and hope I have enough to get a used one by the time school starts back. I’ll probably end up taking the bus for the time being, though.” Rey gave Han and Chewie a halfhearted smile. At least they were nice enough to act like they cared.

“Well, people get rid of perfectly good cars all the time and give them to us. If you stop in every once in a while and see how we’re doing here, I may consider giving you a bargain on one of those working cars.” Han avoided eye contact with her as if he felt a connection to his past self and took pity on her or something. She wasn’t sure, but she was definitely grateful for the offer.

“Are you offering me a car? I’ll stop by every week if that’s what it takes!”

“I said I’m thinking about, but I’ll hold you to that promise.” 

Rey smiled at his stubbornness to accept his own kindness. He seemed like a good person, and Rey found the urge to want to be like him when she was older.

“I’m looking forward to it. So, can I just leave my car here to be taken for parts?” Rey glared down at her shoes and silently scolded herself for being so blunt about what could happen to “Maz”. This time Chewie responded gruffly.

“Yeah, that’ll work. We should be done with her in about two weeks, so you can stop by then if you want to see the frame before it’s crushed.” That felt like ripping a bandaid off for how much it stung. She raised her chin to look in his eyes and saw that there was no ill will, only his nature at doing this so many times.

“Okay, well, I should get going then.” Rey raised her hand to wave and secretly thanked them for not having her do any paperwork. “Bye!”

“Bye, kid. See you in two weeks. After that, I’m expecting weekly visits.” Han grinned that familiar expression again, and she just couldn’t put her finger on where it was from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Rose and Finn are a thing.
> 
>  
> 
> -

Kylo carefully watched the way Rey left his car to go to the bus stop. He watched her delicate form until she was out of sight. As soon as she was no longer visible, he lowered his head against the steering wheel. Of all places, why did the salvage yard have to be his father’s? It made sense because his mother handled the crash, but it wasn’t convenient when all he wanted to do was spend time with Rey and soak in her every detail. 

 

Due to the inconvenience, he was left brooding about his family, while practically abandoning Rey on the sidewalk. Kylo felt sick to his stomach when he saw confusion, suspicion, and sympathy flit across her face at his reaction to the name “Chewie’s”. He felt sick because he wanted to pull her back into the car and tell her everything, but he didn’t want to scare her off. Admittedly, he was surprised she hadn’t been scared off by him already. It was nice to have someone who seemed to genuinely want to talk to him and listen to what he said while giving actual intelligent responses because they weren’t intimidated by him.

 

 What was he going to do? His relationship with his father was in the gutter, yet that was the only way to help Rey at the moment. He decided then and there that he would get over it for Rey’s sake. Kylo would have to confront Han at some point, no matter what he tried to convince himself, so it might as well be for this. 

 

After his twenty minutes of thinking, he reached for his phone and pulled up Rey’s contact. Kylo stared at the name and number thoughtfully before sending her a text.

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

**_KR_ **

****

As he realized that it was probably too vague, he sent another message.

 

**_For the way I acted. I didn’t mean to ditch you like that. Please let me make it up to you._ **

**_KR_ **

****

Kylo didn’t know what he could do to make it up to her, but he wanted to make it up to her today. She had only been gone less than thirty minutes, and he already missed seeing her. He wasn’t the clingy type, but something about this stranger brought out the worst - and best - of him.

 

 

• • •

 

 

Rey was back on the bus to ride back to her apartment, so she took out her phone and saw a notification.

 

**_1 New Message_ **

****

She figured it was Rose who was probably wondering what the car’s condition was. Rey was surprised to open the notification that revealed Kylo’s name.

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

**_KR_ **

 

She frowned. The message probably talked about earlier that morning, but she didn’t think there was anything to be sorry about. He seemed to have a bad connection with Chewie or Han, but she wouldn’t hold it against him. The phone let out a ping when another message loaded.

 

**_For the way I acted. I didn’t mean to ditch you like that. Please let me make it up to you._ **

**_KR_ **

****

This made the crease between Rey’s eyebrows deepen because she still didn’t understand why this was such a big deal to him. It had to mean something to him for him to have to feel the need to apologize.

****

**_It’s not a problem! I appreciate the apology, but it really isn’t necessary. There is no need to make it up to me. I wrecked your car, so I think I can handle having to take the bus._ **

**_RJ_ **

****

The reply was instantaneous.

 

**_Rey, please get over the car wreck. No harm was done to me, and you’ve been nothing but nice to me. Unlike how I acted earlier this morning. Please let me make it up to you._ **

**_KR_ **

 

Rey was once again surprised, but this time it was by the begging tone his text held. He didn’t really seem like someone to do that often, so she took mercy on him.

 

**_If it clears your conscience, I’ll be happy to do whatever you want._ **

**_RJ_ **

****

She sent the message, but her eyes bugged when she realized what it might sound like. It could be seen as innocent, then again, it could be seen as exactly the opposite.

 

Three dots appeared to signal that Kylo was texting her back, but then it went away when he deleted his response. She was almost nervous to see what he could have sent, yet it was more of a nervous excitement than anything else. Those stupid butterflies in her stomach she couldn’t seem to shake off reappeared when he texted back.

 

**_Send me your address._ **

**_KR_ **

 

What?! What could he possibly want to talk about at her apartment? Couldn’t they just meet somewhere instead?

 

**_Unless, of course, you feel uncomfortable with that._ **

**_KR_ **

 

His second text emboldened her at the opportunity to prove him wrong, even though there was nothing to prove. She sent the address.

 

**_I’ll be right over._ **

**_KR_ **

****

****

**_Now? I’m not even home yet, I’m still on the bus._ **

**_RJ_ **

****

****

**_Low blow. I still feel bad for earlier and leaving you to take it. And yes, now._ **

**_KR_ **

 

Rey hadn’t meant to make him feel guilty, but he didn’t seem genuinely mad at her, so she brushed it off.

 

**_Sorry. If you get there before me, Rose should be there and can let you in, or if you don’t want to do that you can meet me outside._ **

**_RJ_ **

****

****

**_Sounds good._ **

**_KR_ **

 

The bus ride was short after they stopped texting, and she walked from the bus stop to the apartment complex.

 

There he was. Kylo Ren was leaned up against the wall by the entrance waiting for her. He still wore the dark jeans and black T-shirt from the cafe and looked absolutely gorgeous. 

 

Rey gaped slightly at him and felt a heat rush somewhere below her navel. He looked up and leaned away from the wall to stand straight and greet her. She beat him to it and decided to give him a hard time.

 

“So you wanted to make it up to me? It was quite rude how you just left me on my own.” She made a dramatic gesture of placing her hand over her heart and couldn’t stop the grin that formed on her face. Kylo sensed the playfulness and smiled in response, but only after his cheeks turned red from the guilt trip. 

 

“‘There is no need to make it up to me. I wrecked your car, so I think I can handle having to take the bus.’ Your words not mine.” Kylo pitched his voice higher to try to sound like Rey, and she erupted in a fit of giggles. Any awkwardness that could have been there was tucked away to let the lighthearted conversation show through. She guided Kylo up the stairs to the door of her apartment and pulled out the set of keys from her pocket. As she inserted the key, Kylo gently touched Rey’s arm.

 

“In all seriousness, Rey, it was completely rude of me to leave you by yourself.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes in a playful manner because she was not willing to give up the joking mood yet. “Yes, it was.” Kylo’s mouth fell open at the bluntness of her reply, but he quickly recovered at seeing the smile that tugged at her lips.

 

“You’re just giving me a hard time, aren’t you.”

 

“Of course I am! What else would I do?” She heard him sigh and let out a small laugh when she turned the key and opened the door. 

 

Labored breathing filled the room, and Rey cautiously entered at the sound. She held the door open for Kylo and looked for the source of the sound. 

 

Rey called out to her roommate. “Rose?” The sound came from Rose’s room, and Rey obliviously pushed open the door. The action was met with regret immediately at seeing Rose and Finn together, and she squealed and slammed the door shut. She heard Rose and Finn laughing while she hurried towards the living room with a blush blooming across her cheeks. How could they just casually brush that off? Rey just walked in on them, and their first reaction was to laugh? It didn’t make sense, but they never made any sense anyway. 

 

“What was that?” Rey whipped her head around towards Kylo and almost forgot he was there. She probably wouldn’t have remembered if he didn’t say anything because the scars in her brain of what she shouldn’t have seen were setting in place.

 

“Nothing! We need to leave!” Rey choked out the words and didn’t recognize the shrill voice that came from her lips. She grabbed Kylo’s hand and practically dragged him from the apartment. As soon as they were outside, she closed her eyes, flung the door shut, and pressed her back against it. She took a few deep

breaths and finally opened her eyes. Kylo had an amused look on his face, and that caused the blood to rush to her face again. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to wipe the image from her mind. When she thought it couldn’t possibly get any worse, Kylo opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Were they....?” The question was open ended, but Rey knew that Kylo already knew the answer.

 

“Yes!” She opened her eyes and snapped back at him miserably. “I was only gone for around two hours, and they already...” Rey couldn’t even finish the sentence before a fresh wave of embarrassment washed over her. She tried to put her hands over her face, but Kylo just laughed in response. He laughed as hard as she’d ever seen anybody laugh before. He gently removed her hands from her face. Rey looked up at him incredulously. “Are you... laughing?!” Kylo laughed even harder. “I can’t believe you’re laughing. I just had one of the most scarring things happen to me, in possibly my entire life.” His laugh was getting to her, and she ended up laughing along with him at the situation they had ended up in.

 

When the laughter finally died down, Rey and Kylo caught eye contact. It was so very similar to the first time they had seen each other in the hospital, but this time they were filled with mirth. Kylo decided to make the first move. “So, Rey Johnson, can I take you to..” he glanced at his watch -  **9:30** \- “an early lunch to make up for my impolite behavior?” Rey was agreeable to anything in her current mood.

 

“I would like nothing more.”

 

 

 


End file.
